


Dating 101

by LeeLooDallasMultiPass



Series: Dating [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLooDallasMultiPass/pseuds/LeeLooDallasMultiPass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has something to say to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating 101

 

Danny walked into Steve’s office, closing the door quietly behind him.  “I think we should go on a date.”

Steve glanced up from his computer, blinking in bewilderment.  “Come again?”

“I think we, that is,” Danny gestured back and forth between them, “you and I, should be dating.”

Steve looked around his office as if searching for the hidden cameras.  “Uh, Danny, we’ve been sleeping together for over two weeks, now.”

“Exactly.  So, it’s about time we started dating.”

Steve’s face scrunched up in a milder version of Aneurysm Face… Indigestion Face, maybe.  “Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?”

“No, Steven, that is not what we’ve been doing.”  Exasperation was clear in Danny’s tone.  “What we’ve been doing, while enjoyable, is not dating.  A date is where one person asks another person to accompany them to some sort of event… say, a movie or dinner, perhaps even a party or some such affair.  Then, after receiving a positive response, said person – appropriately attired, mind you – drives over to the other person’s home at the appointed time to pick them up, often bringing a small gift.  Flowers or candy are traditional but other small tokens are acceptable.  Ordnance is never appropriate!”

“Um,” Steve took a moment to absorb this and then nodded slowly in agreement.  “O...kay.”

“Good!  So, ask me out.”  Danny gestured for him to proceed.

“What?  Why should I ask you?” Steve demanded.  “It was your idea.”

“Yes, that’s true,” the blond conceded, “but traditionally the one doing the asking is the one doing the paying and, with your penchant for not carrying a wallet, I’ve already paid for more than my fair share of meals and beer.  It’s your turn.”

“Penchant?”  Steve mimicked, with a smirk.

“Steven!  Don’t change the subject!”

“Okay, fine,” he chuckled.  “Danny, will you go out with me?”

Danny raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.

Rolling his eyes, Steve tried again.  “Will you go out _to dinner_ with me?”

Still silent, Danny crossed his arms over his chest as his other eyebrow rose to join the first.

Schooling his features into a more serious expression, Steve rose from his chair and walked around his desk to stand in front of his partner.  “Daniel Williams, will you do me the distinct honour of accompanying me for an enchanting evening of fine dining and even finer company?”

Danny grinned that ear-to-ear grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes and always made Steve’s stomach flutter.  “Steven J. McGarrett, I would be delighted to accept your invitation.”

 

*

 


End file.
